


[日影] 後日談

by snowymint



Series: [HQ/日影] 後日談與番外 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 世界男排錦標賽後的日影一夜情(誤)妄想2020.11.08 加註：CWT56 會釋出紙本，本篇除非發現錯字不然不再更新!❖ 2021.01.10 嚴正聲明：本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，重要的事情說三次。本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪請盜文者自重，謝謝！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: [HQ/日影] 後日談與番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 初次嘗試外加手感復健中，人物性格可能抓得不是很準確十分抱歉  
>   
> * 警示：時間點是世界男排錦標賽後，  
> 之後的劇情可能會涉及春高結束後的部分，  
> 想避雷的請速速離開本文(合十)  
> 

❖ 2021.01.10 嚴正聲明：  
本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，本人並沒有認證與授權給AO3Beta，  
重要的事情說三次。  
本人出沒地只有正版AO3、在水裡寫字與噗浪  
請盜文者自重，謝謝！


	2. Chapter 2

細碎的光線從厚重的遮光窗簾間滲進來，影山飛雄伸手按掉震動個不停的手機。他伸了個懶腰，隨即感受到全身的肌群都在抗議。也是呢，激烈運動賽事過後有誰不肌肉痠痛呢？緩緩睜開眼睛後看到的，是在淺色天花板上閃耀的晨光。影山伸出雙手想像著自己托著球，用指尖的力量準確地讓球命中那些明亮搖曳的光點，出神了許久才發現身邊隱約騷動著的窸窣聲突然完全靜止。他翻身摸向隔壁床位，殘留著體溫的被子已經摺好，頂著豔橘色頭髮的人影正背對著他，坐在床緣動作輕巧得拉上襪子，越來越明亮的幾束日光在對方的髮尖上跳舞。

「日向。」

「早。」

「我喜歡你。」

日向翔陽綁著鞋帶的手僵在半空中，猛然回頭看著還拉著被子遮掩上半身的影山飛雄，一向藏不住情緒的臉滿是震驚。

「如果我搶了你的台詞的話，那這次又是我贏了。」影山用盡全力擠出一個虛弱的微笑，沒讓令人緊張的沉默吞沒他們。如果他意會錯了怎麼辦，如果昨晚幾乎像是幻覺般的發展只是真實的夢境怎麼辦，如果從此之後無法繼續用平常心計算輸贏次數怎麼辦，這些從來沒考慮過的煩惱在日向定格的一瞬間讓影山突然徹底恐慌。他完全沒把握日向在排球以外的範疇，會像信任他的舉球一樣信任自己……

然後他就眼睜睜的看著日向翔陽，他的對手，他的戰友，他認識逼近十年的狂熱排球笨蛋夥伴，眼角的淚水像開啟慢動作模式一樣緩緩地越積越高，接著猝不及防得將臉埋進雙手裡，眼淚從指縫間滴落，在潔白的床單上暈開。

他說錯什麼了嗎？影山慌張的翻開棉被，跪坐在情緒突然爆發的日向面前，連表情都緊繃了起來，直到日向強自鎮定得吸著鼻子抬起頭，涕淚縱橫得指著他的鼻頭劈頭飆罵。

「太慢了阿影山！你這個白癡實在太慢發現了！都上床了才告白，這樣算哪門子的贏！」日向怒吼完抹了抹臉，雙腳把沒穿好的球鞋一踢，蹬蹬蹬得衝去浴室將水龍頭開到最大，留下等著日向暴揍他一頓卻沒等到，還沒完全消化事實的影山呆坐在床上。

哈啊？

先上床和先告白的順序真有那麼重要嗎？如果先身體力行的日向贏了上床的回合，他想在正式告白搶得先機有什麼不對嗎？影山皺眉想得十分專注，專注到連日向走出浴室重新站在他面前都沒發現。

「一起去晨跑嗎？」

「來啊。」

前提是他能好好站起來，影山渾身痠痛東倒西歪得摸索著下床的路徑時才猛然意識到這件事。

這下可大事不妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了排球only 用一天看一季的速度飆完動畫和漫畫，  
> 然後就變成這樣了(遮臉


	3. Chapter 3

他們罕見得用接近散步的速度沿著初秋的羅馬街道跑著，十月下旬的天空時不時飄著綿綿的雨絲，對來自嚴寒地帶的他們來說還是可以穿著短袖短褲蹦跳的舒適氣候。清晨的Parco Centrale del Lago公園已經有不少遊客在大草皮上慢悠悠得閒晃，影山跟著若有所思的日向跑向人工湖邊，想著雖然在日本的隊友們都說常態性悶不吭聲的自己有種讓人無從搭話的恐怖，但平時總是開朗笑鬧著的日向安靜下來才真正令人毛骨悚然。

雖然不像高中時期那樣動不動就針鋒相對還大打出手，但影山確實地知道自己表現出了什麼讓日向有點惱火。只是有點惱火的程度的話，大概不用他開口問──

「喂，我說影山，」

──日向一定會先開口，說來就來。

「你該不會是覺得，在我終於逆轉勝負比數之後就心滿意足了，然後開開心心得宣示之後都不比了吧？」

影山愣了一下，隨即毫不猶豫得點頭。

他的確是這樣想的。昨天男排世錦賽第五局的最後一球，日向用一記漂亮的後排強力攻擊帶著隊伍獲勝的當下，他看著被隊友淹沒的日向，內心翻騰的不僅僅是地主隊輸掉比賽的悔恨。從被他訓斥浪費中學三年時間不好好打球，高中併肩作戰三年，打職業賽到代表國家在奧運出戰，這段日子積累的無數練習與對戰時間好像都圍繞在簡單的打球上，但在日向達成「贏過影山」目標的那一瞬間，他突然意識到自己只被當成一個拿來超越的精神標竿有多不甘心。

那麼多年來影山初次意識到，原來在朝夕相處練球與激烈競賽的堅實土壤之下，他的心裡早就蔓生出了與打球毫無關係的情感爬藤網絡，錯綜複雜得佔據所有他和日向相處時的思考路徑。

無論是在球場上還是場外，他都無法忍受自己不再是日向唯一追尋的目標。

他在隊友的呼喊間依依不捨地回頭，面對賽後的各類訪談、邀約與檢討會。

但是日向，日向只能在羅馬停留一周的時間，然後他就要跟著球隊一起走了。

今天晚上他一定得做點什麼，可是他的腦子和仰頭望著的體育館燈光一樣，是一片刺眼的空白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進度好慢喔我的老天鵝，明明一開始是要寫R18的怎麼還在認真談戀愛(大哭


	4. Chapter 4

僅僅是錯身而過前一秒的凝視，日向野性的直覺就知道影山不太對勁，但他無法具體形容。好像是小夏看到好不容易買到的高級巧克力在書包裡融成咖啡色漿糊，放進冷凍庫裡急救後取出一個奇形怪狀的玩意兒的表情。巧克力還是巧克力，味道並沒有差異，只是型態不一樣了。 

本質是一樣的東西在他看不見的地方默默形變，可確切是什麼，大概只能揪著影山的領子直面逼問他才知道。要直接去廁所堵人嗎？日向跟著隊友的背影恍神得走著，總覺得這一次的狀況和之前都不同，眾目睽睽之下搞不好還沒問出個所以然來就會先上體育八卦版面，事情就更難辦了。贏了錦標賽總冠軍當然很高興，勝負紀錄終於贏了影山也很高...興。日向突然定住腳步，匆匆得四下張望亞軍隊伍的身影，拍了一下自己的腦袋，小跑步重新跟上隊伍前進，坐上記者會預定的座席。他在想什麼，兩支隊伍分開受訪不是常態嗎。現在想直接面對面向對方喊話哪有這麼容易，又不是在國內比職業賽，又不是一起在奧運選手隊當隊友。 

但是只要一想到影山那個欲言又止的失落眼神，日向不管多努力試圖集中精神在賽後工作上，整晚依舊坐立難安。 

例行的賽後檢討會後他們都獲得了三天的完全自由時間，日向一把抄起所有的家當直直衝回房間門口，站在感應式門鎖前東摸摸西摸摸，臉垮了下來。他什麼時候把感應磁卡弄丟的？完全沒有印象。還好手機還在褲袋裡，背包裡還有備用的盥洗衣物，現在只要打電話或坐電梯到櫃檯請他們重新給他房卡就好了─ 

「你這個呆子，該不會是把自己反鎖在門外了吧？」 

日向抬起頭，看著手臂同樣掛滿球具提袋的影山。影山已經恢復成平常那個嘴角萬年向下的一號表情，他撇了撇嘴，很努力地憋出一句「到我房間打室內電話比較快。」 

他們動作一致得卸下全身裝備，過度有默契得在浴室門口狹路相逢互不相讓。  
前者是真的，後者是假的，他們先是僵持不下互相試圖用視線逼退對方，再同時開口 「你不是要去打電話？」「我先去打電話了。」 

尷尬的靜默。 

日向火速轉身奔向市內電話，影山隔著門模模糊糊得聽到他對著話筒嘰哩呱啦講了一大串英文。環境果然會驅使人進步啊，看著現在的日向實在很難想像當年他捧著英文課本一臉哀怨地和谷地同學求救的樣子。  
影山放下指甲銼刀，面對玻璃隔間不甚明顯的自身倒影時才發現嘴角微微上揚。很自然的，不是平時他硬擠出來的僵硬表情。 

他什麼時候變成了理解懷舊情懷的人了？影山雙手用力拍了一下臉頰。肯定是比賽太累的緣故，從球隊散會之後他總覺得腦內雜音持續嗡嗡作響，沒辦法集中精神。  
雖然不是很想承認，但在兩人之間他的確是那個情緒商數慘不忍睹的人，遲至今日才發現自己心裡不管是不服輸還是不平衡的挫敗感，大概都可以歸因為喜歡。 

怎麼辦，這明明是日向擅長的領域阿，但是要直接問他本人的看法嗎？怎麼問？現在問？ 

影山猛得回神，他待在浴室太久，客服人員搞不好早就來過了，他怎麼會覺得自己有時間發呆？他表情扭曲得打開浴室門，意外看到嘴裡叼著房卡，正坐在地板上發呆的日向。 

「我以為你已經回去了。」 

日向轉頭，看著影山的眼神充滿憂慮。 

「因為影山今天晚上看起來實在太奇怪了，總覺得要問清楚晚上才睡得著。」 

「......你怎麼和菅原學長一樣愛瞎操心。」 

「喂！久久沒見面，你不損我兩句是會漏接兩球嗎？」 

日向皺著眉頭站起來直視著影山，在影山內心正吶喊著「喂笨蛋翔陽你靠太近了呃呃呃呃！」之時突然咧出一個大大的笑容。

真是要命。

「看起來沒我想像的糟嘛。」

「白癡，你又知道什麼了。」剛才我的心跳差點被你嚇停了，影山驚魂未定得想著。

「不是因為比賽輸了所以你很失落嗎？」

「呃。」原因不止這個，但是現在他不想說。

「你不說出來沒人知道怎麼回事喔。」

似曾相似的場景與話語交錯，日向看著影山臉上泛起可疑的紅暈又刻意轉移視線，收起耀眼的笑容一臉嚴肅得開口「嘿，別想逃走，看著我。」

認識多年的好處就是光從影山的肢體和表情就可以大致猜測他的想法，但是這樣不夠，日向不滿得想著，完全不夠。  
我想要聽你親口說。不，我 **需要** 聽你親口 說。  
影山只要沒人提醒就會獨自一人悶頭苦幹下去，這樣不對。 

「如果你還拿不定主意的話，那我要提出我的看法了。」 


	5. Chapter 5

影山的托球，無論路徑如不如預期—對現在的日向來說並沒有差別—一直都是他打得最順手的。身為威名遠播的快攻組合，他的任務就是抓住最好的時機、滯空、觀察、扣殺得分。

就算現在不是在球場上也無所謂，日向從來不缺乏積極進攻的決心。他抓住影山的雙肩奮力往牆壁的方向移動，影山下意識得想推開日向的箝制，兩人的角力在影山的背部「砰」得一聲貼上牆，與日向迅速的踮腳中結束。

更正確地說，是在一個令影山措手不及的吻中結束。

時間似乎永恆地凍結在這個瞬間，直到兩人嘴唇分開，看著一臉忘記如何呼吸的影山，日向才驚覺自己好像衝動過頭了。他本能得想往後拉開距離開口道歉，殊不知自己的後背早就被影山緊緊環住，半步都移動不了。

「別道歉，」影山聲音沙啞得開口，「還有…拜託別走。」

他們實在是面對面貼得太近了，在汗水乾了又濕的運動服與肌膚黏膩的觸感之下，下半身灼熱又堅硬的生理反應紮紮實實得反作用在對方身上，誰多蹭動一下都可以激起呻吟。他們睜著眼，在彼此的眼瞳中找到自己的倒影，試探性得再次貼近彼此的嘴唇，這次沒有人試圖在中途停下。他們在屏息與喘息之間一件一件褪去對方身上的衣物，跌跌撞撞得一路糾纏到浴室，路徑上運動服們毫無章法得散落一地。

原來日向想要的比我渴望的更多，影山在日向打開蓮蓬頭淋濕他們兩人的時候稍稍恢復微弱的理智，但持續沒多久又被突然其來的快感完全沖散。他低頭一看，日向不知道什麼時候已經單手抓著他們的陽具，用規律的節奏一起上下滑動。敏感脆弱的皮膚持續非自願得被刺激、自身怒張的血管衝擊和從日向那傳來的脈動讓影山沒過一分鐘就招架不住，將頭靠在日向的肩膀上悶哼出聲，兩道溫熱白濁的體液一前一後湧出，混著微量殘餘的沐浴乳泡泡，順著他們的小腿肚一起向下流進排水孔。

除了喘息聲之外的一切聲響都是過度淡化的白噪音。

這還遠遠不是極限，我還想要更多。 _我們_ 絕對可以做得更多。就算一開始的配合毫無默契可言也無所謂， _我們_ 可以不斷試誤學習直到成功為止。日向邊調整呼吸邊等著影山抬頭，很快得從對方狂亂的眼神裡讀出了一模一樣的情緒。是阿，任性又亂來的從來就不只有他一人，日向想著。就像每次他們組合進攻，在所有人都還來不及反應之前，他就毫無根據地確信影山會在正好的時機讓球出現在正好的位置一樣。雖然這個回合的托球可能是有輸贏紀錄以來最爛的一次。

「要在這裡繼續嗎？」

影山這次堅定得搖頭。

「笨蛋，你想摔死在浴室裡嗎？」

「…當然不想。」

他們在上坡道全速奔馳，標準杆在終點線靜靜聳立。

房間地板四處可見凌亂的腳印水漬，半乾的浴巾隨手被擱在椅子上，幾個行李內袋裡的東西胡亂丟得整張寫字桌都是。至於兩人怎麼因為找不到可用的潤滑用具盯著自己的隨身行李生悶氣、從各自的皮夾裡一起掏出表面印著五個環的鋁箔包裝、互向指著對方瘋狂大笑然後滾上床鋪，整體的確切過程已經不可考。潮氣的鼻息落在赤裸的肌膚上，日向俯視著影山濕漉漉的瀏海，水珠在髮梢匯聚成小小的重量滑落肩頸。盯著微觀風景對衝動管理完全只有反效果，日向低頭繞到側邊，用舌頭舐去影山脖頸間的水痕，手指不安份地往臀瓣的方向探去。影山輕淺的呼吸瞬間紊亂，全身輕微顫抖，但沒制止對手有意的刺激。食髓知味的貪心鬼趁機一路向下，在衣物無法完全遮蔽的地方留下一個又一個紅色印記，最後在鎖骨的地方留下淺淺的齒痕。影山嘶了一聲，不甘示弱得翻身，用二次攻擊的節奏精準得鎖定日向的耳垂，以牙還牙用力吮了一口。日向倒抽一口氣，臉立刻以肉眼可見的速度紅了起來，嘴唇抿得死緊。影山綻出一個報復性的露齒笑容，但是他並沒有得意太久。再下一個翻身的瞬間他又被推回正面朝上的姿勢，日向的手指火力全開得進攻，影山咬牙忍住私密處被開疆拓土的呻吟，銳利的視線筆直射向日向專注而熾熱的凝視。

和記憶中一樣純粹明亮，宛如里約熱內盧的夏日豔陽的眼神。

但和巴西的雨季午後一樣，天際遠處有蜂擁而至的積雨雲，隨時都會下起強陣雨。日向從沙排修鍊回來之後整個人脫胎換骨，變化大到影山完全記不得日向有沒有用過那麼像掠食性鳥類的目光看待他。看著他，然後接近他、嚙咬他，指腹用觸球般的力道小心翼翼得滑過他腹部的肌肉紋路然後往下深入探索他，抽出後換了另一個部位長驅直入進入他。

最終他還是低聲得喊出了「阿」，在快感與疼痛間感覺入侵者興奮得又脹大了一點。

「痛嗎？」

影山搖頭。

他才不會在這裡輸。

球被高高的拋起，他可以選擇托球給隊友，或者不。

影山雙腿夾住日向的腰際主動挺進，上半身冷不防得打直脅迫日向往後躺下，左手推進途中微微滑出的入侵者，用王者降臨的姿態居高臨下得坐直。

然後收緊內部開始前後搖動。

這次換日向短暫地雙手摀臉大喊「影山你這混蛋國王！」精神上感覺自己已然勝利的影山加快了簡諧運動的頻率，彷彿只是在另一場尋常的上坡奔跑競賽中加速前進。汗水再次爬滿他們全身，細小的拍擊水聲穿插在兩人時不時的挑釁叫罵間，幾道鈍鈍的抓痕橫越日向的胸口和前臂。不甘心被對方逼車的兩人用盡全力試圖將對方先推往標準杆，日向抓著肌肉逐漸疲勞的影山奮力向上頂，找到某個讓影山小腹劇烈收縮的角度後毫不留情得猛烈撞擊。

「才…不會…讓你得逞…！」日向瞪著影山咬牙切齒得說著，趁著影山支撐不住朝向自己貼近時用左手突襲他的乳尖，影山全身劇烈顫抖著大口喘氣，精液飛濺在日向古銅色的腹肌上。

「……哈。」真是不甘心，影山沒有因為先抵達高潮就停止運作，從下腹部輻射蔓延的快感逼得日向沒過幾秒也順勢繳械投降，他們之間莫名其妙的意氣之爭最終在一起撞掉標準杆下宣告結束。精疲力竭的兩人累到完全忘記各自原本的意圖，匆匆的梳洗一番後一起在床上大字狀攤平，眼皮不聽話得快速打架。

我應該要對笨蛋翔陽說些什麼的，影山在拼命抵抗睡意的同時腦子高速運轉。 _那傢伙_ 專注得像要吞沒他的眼神一定有哪裡和以前都不同，那個背後滿溢的複雜情緒多麼似曾相識。在看著日向平穩得陷入沉睡，自己也即將失去意識之際，影山終於恍然大悟，那個感覺和他今天看著日向離場的時候八成是一樣的。

那是意識到自己有多在乎對方又說不出口的，失落的眷戀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉我不是故意斷在這兒的，  
> 後面絕讚大卡稿但是太想看大家的反應就先發出來www
> 
> 沒有人保證過誰要說什麼，欸嘿(笑
> 
> 2020.10.31 更新後半部!


	6. Chapter 6

「你該不會是覺得，在我終於逆轉勝負比數之後就心滿意足了，然後開開心心得宣示之後都不比了吧？」

日向看著影山沒有遲疑太久就用力點頭，覺得頭殼快要因為苦惱裂成碎塊。影山飛雄這個 _大笨蛋_ 。雖然弄清楚自己真正的想法只花了一個晚上，和幾年前相比大有進步，但還是 _太笨了_ 。日向沒即時給出正面回應，只是皺著眉頭繼續和影山一起降速步行。他們在Giardino delle Cascate的瀑布群與精心修整的樹叢間穿梭，最終漫遊到最低階的瀑布區，懶散得靠在金屬欄杆上聽著嘩嘩的奔騰水聲，時不時閃避狹窄橋樑上的觀光客。

「在巴西進行沙排修練的期間，我無意間發現一件事，」徐徐的微風帶來一陣水霧，日向在他們身邊的路人拍照離開後突然開口，影山立刻回頭。他全神貫注得看著日向微微脹紅的側臉，日向晶亮的褐色眼瞳平視著瀑布，因地勢高低差而濺起的水花在陽光下燦如鑽石。

影山突然有個預感，日向現在的自說自話會再次掀起他完全無法控制的驚濤駭浪。

「我發現我阿，常常在看著影山的比賽和廣告影片的時候不自覺地想著，好想成為一直站在影山身邊的人啊，不管是不是比賽的場合。」日向終於轉頭看著影山，臉上帶著正在作美夢的沉靜笑容。

「場內和場外都想獨佔影山的想法─或者更該說是祕密的渴望─應該有點過分？至少兩年前的我只敢在獨處想家的時候想想而已。」

影山愣愣得看著日向，試圖說出口的話全都梗在喉嚨裡。

他從來不知道日向隻身在異國的時候自己成為他那麼深層的心靈支柱。

為什麼是我？為什麼現在才告訴我？為什麼我從來沒關心過日向出國時遇到什麼困境？為什麼……等一下，這是告白嗎？！太狡猾了日向翔陽！

日向端詳著啞口無言的影山，略為緊張得轉身，將背靠向冰涼的欄杆扶手。

「不過呢我從來沒有想過要修正或是放棄這個念頭，畢竟……」日向迎著日光微微閉上雙眼。

「當年擅自幫你加冕又讓你覺醒的人是我，現在想要摘掉你的皇冠進而發掘庶民那面的人也是我，雖然覺得自己做得到，但想達成這麼貪心的願望我依舊得先非常非常努力贏過你才行阿。影山，」

日向再次睜開雙眼，緩緩朝著欄杆伸出右手，覆蓋在影山的右手上，眼神無比澄澈。瀑布群激起的水霧開始一點一點模糊影山的視線。

「比數逆轉了又怎樣，再贏回來不就好了嗎。怎麼會覺得我 **願意** 如此輕易地放棄發起挑戰的機會呢，飛雄真是天字第一號大白癡。」

影山的淚水像早晨浴室裡全開的水龍頭，止不住得傾洩而出。是阿，他簡直蠢出人生新巔峰，從他認識笨蛋翔陽的第一天就知道對方的拼命勁頭，不管競爭結果是輸是贏都那麼過頭得努力，他怎麼還會被自己腦子裡的荒謬念頭困住？枉費他們彼此糾纏較勁了那麼久，期間還形影不離打了那麼多年的球。

枉費翔陽那麼努力等著，等著他發現自己的目光早就被那個排球白癡制約，不分場合都捨不得離開他。

早上剛起床時的立場完全互換，日向小心翼翼得起身，默默用近乎窒息的力道攔腰擁抱哭到無暇注意周遭動態的影山。與此同時，瀑布水道兩側的噴泉像是同步感應唰唰得啟動，左右優美的水花弧線引來路過遊客的讚嘆聲，華麗而晶亮的水珠在空中恣意飛揚。

影山吸著鼻子，用手背隨便抹了抹臉，伸出手緊緊回抱著那個早就先他一步無條件接納他的，一心一意只為了和他一起並肩而行的人。

挑戰沒有終止的一天。他們可以盡情繼續單挑的計數，也可以組隊向這個世界發出戰帖。

無論是哪一種，只要他們擁有彼此，他們就是最強的。

這點影山深信不疑。

「還有阿，我還是覺得這一次是我贏。」

「喔。嗯。」

「嗯？這麼快就讓步，真不像你。」日向鬆開手，確認影山已經恢復平靜之後示意他往樹蔭處移動，完全無視旁邊好奇打量的眾多陌生目光。

「…….我好餓。一起吃點什麼吧。」

「我也餓扁了。剛才來的路上好像有看到麥當勞？」

日向拉起影山的手順著前方的小徑向前跑，輕拂而過的擾動氣流微微捲起了他們腳邊的金黃落葉。

「……你確定是這個方向嗎？」

「難道不是嗎？」

「這是我們剛才來的原路吧笨蛋！」

「你才笨蛋，找一下路標看看我們現在到底在哪啦！」

兩個人在瀑布花園上上下下彎彎繞繞了好久，終於在藍底白字的路標前停下。影山上下掃視整排的標示之後噘起嘴，日向看著一臉心虛的影山，發出了不可置信的慘叫。

「喂飛雄先生！你都來義大利超過一年了居然看不懂義大利文？！」

「怎樣你有意見嗎！又不是天天做閱讀測驗，平常講英文就很夠用了啊！」

天啊我好餓，再吵下去真的不是辦法。日向硬是忍住繼續罵人的衝動，掏出手機打開Google地圖。

「如果我跟著手機導航成功走出去了，這餐的錢就算你的。」

「哼。成交。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漫畫最終卷發行之後神智不清到現在，我也不知道自己寫了些什麼(振作好嗎


	7. Chapter 7

澤村大地從一個充滿聒噪鳥鳴的夢中驚醒。他揉了揉眼睛，發現夢境中的鳥叫聲並不是夢，而是田中龍之介家的寵物鳥正在叫個不停。他看著還在沙發另一頭熟睡的東峰旭，視線往下無奈得看著滾到地板上的菅原孝支，盡可能放輕動作伸手撈到擱在桌上的手機。亮起的解鎖畫面顯示著東京時間早上十點半，半天前他們這群學長姊在電視機前吃吃喝喝待機，接著一起看世界男排錦標賽鬼吼鬼叫，等到他們嗑掉兩打啤酒的時候天色已經矇矇亮了。

「菅，起床了，地板有這麼好睡嗎？」

菅原迷迷糊糊得被大地搖醒，打了一個噴嚏，兩眼無神得開始摸索自己的手機。旭昏沉的腦袋意識到旁邊的騷動，把頭埋在抱枕間發出沒人聽得懂的咕噥聲，一副拒絕醒來的宿醉樣子。澤村雙手抱胸嘆了一口氣，慢吞吞得摸進廚房找水喝，一踏進廚房就發現潔子和田中一起擠在餐桌邊，兩人眉頭深鎖盯著手機看得非常專心，還時不時指著螢幕小聲討論。

「唷，沒想到你們這麼早起，」澤村打了一個大呵欠，接過潔子遞來的玻璃杯。

「大地學長，我覺得大家都應該來看看這個。」田中把手機轉向澤村，澤村看著螢幕裡暫停在某個畫面的影片片段，慢慢瞪圓了眼睛。

===

日向和影山站在麥當勞的取餐櫃檯前，死死他們瞪著手中的餐盤再互看了一眼。

「我不記得剛才有點 **這麼多** 東西。」日向抓起擱在餐盤上的收據核對，然後將長長的紙捲啪得一聲拍在影山的額頭上。影山眼明手快得扯掉紙捲看了一眼再謹慎得攤平，指著上面某排螞蟻字質問日向「為什麼雙層起司堡套餐有兩份？負責按點餐機的人不是你嗎？」

「點餐機的觸控面板很難控制阿，如果不是外文障礙，點餐什麼的應該是你要全權負責的吧？」日向無奈得抱怨，端著盤子往店內空位移動。

「算了，我們先找位子坐吧。了不起一人一半分掉。」

「我要大薯，漢堡歸你。」

「為什麼要跟我搶大薯！」

「啊？想多吃不會再自己加點？」

影山看著本來要回嘴的日向張口，突然兩眼警覺地看到什麼又瞬間閉上，好奇得順著日向的目光往遠處看去。

那個該死的相機反光。他都忘了現在是大賽後隔天，在外頭活動基本上就是百分之一百二十會被記者們跟拍。兩個敵對隊伍的成員居然在大賽隔天友好得一起單獨吃早餐，大概又會被寫什麼有的沒的，什麼亦敵亦友的日本國家隊隊員海外餐敘之類的無聊報導。老實說現在的他完全不介意，日向那個呆子大概也從來沒把這類事情放在心上過，所以就這樣吧。填飽肚子還是第一要務。

兩個人完全忽略震動個不停的手機，吃得十分認真。

===

「阿真煩，為什麼你的手機一直震動個不停啊？」

「你的不也是嗎還說我！」

影山的手從被窩裡竄出，一把抓了兩個人份的手機，將日向的硬塞進他手裡，滑開自己的螢幕。早知道在練球和繼續試誤學習之間他應該要選練球的，日向這個體力怪物都不會累的嗎！他臭著一張臉看著剩下不到一半的手機電量和超過500則通訊群組的未讀訊息，絕大多數都來自烏野高中排球群組。懶得滑開自己手機的日向索性將下巴靠在影山的肩膀上和他一起看，前半部都還是看球賽的閒聊，但是後面的對話很顯然的不太對勁。

田中前輩：那個，我看了三次新聞影片實在忍不住就截圖了。@影山 你……鎖骨附近那個，是吻痕吧？

旭前輩：蛤？！

澤村隊長：@影山……解釋一下…….

菅原前輩：蛤阿阿阿阿阿阿阿影山！！！是誰！！！快說！！！

澤村隊長：菅…你是老媽子嗎，冷靜一點

山口：嗯？什麼？

緣下隊長：……我錯過了什麼

田中前輩：(重新貼了一次截圖)

緣下隊長：@影山你長大了阿…(拭淚的表情符號)

澤村隊長：怎麼連緣下都跟菅原學歪了

菅原前輩：喂什麼學歪，我只是很單純的擔心而已好嗎！@影山 快點出來回應一下啊！

月島：看那個報導短片的時間，影山應該才剛跟日向吃完飯吧，誰知道這兩個排球白癡會不會又跑去沒完沒了的自主訓練？

山口：…好有道理

菅原：…無法反駁

日向還來不及開口阻止影山，群組訊息就已經發出去了。

影山：去問日向 =_=

田中前輩：！

澤村隊長：！

緣下隊長：！

菅原前輩：TAT嗚阿阿阿阿阿阿你們兩個混蛋！！！

月島：…完了，排球笨蛋平方(拍腦門的表情符號)

山口：小月你怎麼這樣，明明你也─  
月島：喔山口拜託閉嘴

旭前輩：什麼什麼，月島你跟山口說了什麼

月島：…….已經不重要了，真的

「阿阿阿阿阿影山！我就說要用防曬乳遮一下的！」

「自己做的好事自己負責。」

「影山飛雄你……！」

又一則新的訊息跳出來。

西谷前輩：你們兩個混蛋阿阿阿阿阿阿阿不准移動！我現在就去找你們，給我準備好了！

日向和影山非常一致得抱頭發出慘烈的哀號。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇終於結束了，謝謝大家一路以來的支持(鞠躬)
> 
> 大家CWT56見！


End file.
